


Sweet Tea.

by Crawfords_sweater98



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Sex, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawfords_sweater98/pseuds/Crawfords_sweater98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie and Liam struggle to conquer writers block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic featuring two of Rhett and Link's characters. They are the band CHUNK. I gave them the names Liam and Reggie. Liam being Link's character and Reggie being Rhett's character. (since they don't have names that we know of) 
> 
> Reggie's a vampire, just to add a little twist. ;)   
> I may make another follow up fic where Reggie changes Liam so they can live together forever. ;)) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, Rhett and Link do, I just like to steal them away for a bit to put them in some nasty situations because I'm a pervert. Enjoy and I'll see you on the other side, you kinky bastard.

The energy in the recording studio died down to a low buzz. Reggie and Liam were in the middle of recording their next album. Well kind of. Currently Reggie was draped over the leopard spotted arm chair in the sitting area, long legs dangling over the heavily stuffed arm, bare feet almost touching the ground. He took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out in rings.

Reg lifted his head to look over at his blonde lover.

“We could add more non-sounds to the next track” he rasped, voice deep, smoke trailing out of his mouth as he spoke.

Lifting his head from the tops of his knees, Liam looked up at the guitarist, eyebrows raised as if he was thinking. “I personally think we should add some cow bell, maybe some more light sounds” he shrugged, putting his head back down.

The brunet nodded, taking one last drag and then squishing the butt of the cigarette in an old, glass ash tray.

“You wanna cup’a tea?” the taller man asked, swinging his metallic legs over the chair and standing.

Liam sighed heavily and unwrapped his legs, flopping down on his stomach. “Mhmm” he muttered, face smooshed into the soft old couch. Reg nodded exiting the room, making sure Liam got a good look at his barely covered ass, as he disappeared into the small kitchen of the London studio.

Liam groaned. He hated when Reg taunted him in those tight pants. They were so tight you could see everything, the outline of his large bulge and the panties he loved to wear underneath. He made sure they were always pulled down enough so you could see a peek of his pubic hair and lovely back dimples. 

The blond muttered something about Reg being a knob before making his way over to the mini bar, pouring himself a few shots. He needed to clear his head. He poured a few for Reggie too, even though he was a tease, he still loved that asshole with everything he had.

Liam shot them back like no tomorrow, his alcohol tolerance was pretty good. He drank often so it wasn’t a surprise. He drank earlier, so it was only re-igniting his tipsy state. He shot back the last one with a shutter, warmth spreading through his stomach pleasantly. The blond was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt something press against his back, lips pressing to the back of his neck, lightly nipping and sucking the tender flesh. Liam responded by leaning his head back, snaking an arm up and around Reg’s neck. “I wanna taste you..” the taller man’s voice was low and gruff. Liam’s breath caught in his throat, he swallowed hard, large adams apple bobbing. “Please..” he breathed, rubbing his ass against Reg’s bulge. 

Smiling against Liam’s skin he snaked his hand from the smaller man’s waist to his throat, holding firmly but not tight. The other hand was traveling down the blonde’s stomach, slowly until the large hand was met with the band of his tights. He slipped a hand in, realizing he wasn’t wearing underwear. Liam gave a sharp moan as Reg sank his sharp canines into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder.

Reg grasped Liam’s swollen cock in his hand, starting a steady rhythm. Liam’s head spun with a mix of alcohol and ecstasy, rocking his slender hips into Reg’s hand. He sucked on the flesh for only a few moments before releasing, a string of blood and saliva hanging from his pale lips.   
Reg tilted his head back, mouth hanging open, as if he just took a hit of cocaine. The rush blood gave him was better than any amount of alcohol. Reg quickly stopped stroking the moaning man in front of him and spun him around, almost making Liam’s legs give out. He made sure to hold him up by pinning him to the bar, knee pressed firmly to the blonde man’s crotch as he swiftly removed his see through muscle shirt.  
He moved quickly, far too fast for Liam to notice that he took his pants off, as well as his own.   
Crashing their lips together, Liam could taste his own blood, metallic taste swirling in his mouth as their tongues slid together. Reg broke the kiss, motioning for Liam to get to the sofa. He wasted no time. Reg was faster though, like a flash of lightning he was there, sitting, legs spread.  
Liam immediately straddled his hips, taking Reg’s throbbing cock between his ass cheeks and teasing around his tight entrance. Reg snarled, grabbing a bottle of lube he tucked down in the couch for special moments like this. He coated his dick before beginning to enter his boyfriend.  
“Ahhh…so good…” Liam whined, taking all of it inside.   
“You’re so beautiful..” the guitarist whispered, taking one of Liam’s small pink nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around until he felt in harden. “Ahhh…yes!” Liam exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck, riding him quickly as his stomach tightened, holding back cumming too soon. “I’m so…close..” he panted, fingers tangling in Reg’s long shaggy hair.  
The brunet moaned, losing control of his voice, he buried his face into Liam’s chest, biting at his collarbone gently. “Cum…together..” Reg managed to strain out. Moments later, they both came in unison, hot streams coating both of their stomachs as well as filling Liam to the brim.   
Once Liam gathered his strength he slowly lifted himself off of his boyfriends cock, strings of cum sliding out of him. He slid over to the side, sitting with his legs draped over Reg’s lap.   
“So…where’s my tea?” he asked panting with half lidded eyes and a cheeky smile.  
Reg, just laughed as he lit up another cigarette.


End file.
